Utility type trailers are in wide spread use today in this country and around the world. Individuals use the trailers for multiple proposes, from loading and moving automobiles and equipment to furniture. Utility trailer come with a jack permanently installed in the tongue area. This jack is used not only to help attach the trailer to the tow vehicle but also to raise it to assist in loading equipment. Using the trailer jack to raise the trailer while attached to the tow vehicle creates and unsafe condition as it also raises the rear of the tow vehicle and puts unnecessary strain on the jack. The Universal Utility Trailer Tilter when installed into the receiver hitch on the towing vehicle allows the individual, by removing the safety pin and turning the handle on the jack to raise the ball mount to the desired height, will lower the rear of the trailer without effecting the tow vehicle. Once the vehicle or other equipment is safely loaded onto the trailer, the jack returned to the lowered position and safety pin reinstalled, the trailer can be towed to its destination. Loading of these items is made much easier and safer with this unit.